


The flutter of blue wings

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blue Butterflies, Incest, It's been so long since I did a /reader, Multi, Soulmate AU, Tags aren't cooperating, Twincest, Young Gods, born with tattoo soulmate au, mentions to jotun, mentions to norse mythology, odin and Frigga interfere in fate, reader is Loki's twin, really young, sibling bonds, soul mark, twincest is normal for this au, twins share a soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: You had always known who you had been destined for, just not who was destined for you. Most asgardians waited hundreds or thousands of years before they found their match but at nineteen already it seemed to long especially when the one had been right in front of you all alongOrLoki and reader are twins and their soulmate has been hiding in plain sight all their life, which they finally find out in battle on some distant realm, far from any more interference





	The flutter of blue wings

**Author's Note:**

> The story before this proceeds much as one would expect, with the acceptation that Loki is a twin and obviously soul marks being taken into account
> 
> For this they are young, really young for gods since were still in human ages so please remember that and don't make comments on Loki not being cold enough, remember that was formed over thousands of years, this is just 19 into those

It was peculiar, they were identical to each other and yet not a perfect copy, more of a reflection, a trickery of mirror image. A mockery to the eye as they walked hand in hand, both tall and slender, pale and beautifully cold in their exposure. He was on the right and you on the left, a copy to the identical blue butterfly printed on the back of each slender shoulder. The perfect contrast of dark and light, cold and hot, left and right, and yet still so perfectly the same 

By now you had become use to the stares anytime you left you and your twins shared room. The palace guard, the citizens, even your parents couldn't help but stare and it only seemed to worsen when you left with your mirror image, hand in hand. Yes, you were use to the stares but still a young god of barely nineteen, the age most human mortals deemed themselves true adults and most gods still saw as babies, you were unable to completely school your features. At times it got to you so badly, you had to wonder if it would be better if you were to just perhaps conform but a gentle word from Loki and a touch to the exposed butterfly at the back of your left shoulder always brought back your confidence 

There was an unspoken rule on Asgard that most obeyed, the need to hide your soul mark, that which many considered to be private, an intimate piece to be shared between two. Already that was different, much like other primitive races, the jotun came to mind, you and Loki didn't view them as a thing to be ashamed of but rather something to flaunt, to draw your destined one to your side. Frigga had said it was your twins nature, that which bonded you together at birth, which gave you one soulmate perfect for you both, that made your views so different to the rest. For some reason you weren't so sure about that and yet your mothers words had been something to cling to as the people stared 

Your hand squeezed Loki's on instinct to seek the comfort he so gladly gave in your time of need, much as he did yours which you too would always gladly return. Tonight there was a feast, an occasion Frigga had said the two of you must attend instead of hiding out in your shared room with your magic tricks and books, cold stares keeping the others out. So here you stood, arm in arm, hand in hand, your left pressed to Loki's right with all of Asgard watching as you made your way to the grand table and Thor's side

Loki was in his usual high neck, shoulder exposing, long but slitted green robe, your own attire was similar to his except your dress was of the purple variety, shorter skirt, less stiff with a more slim collared neck. Nobody however was looking at your outfit, you could be wearing only Thor's red flowing cape and they wouldn't care, far too transfixed by the duel butterflies 

Taking your seat between Thor and Loki was a relief, on one side Loki's hand intertwined with your own resting on your thigh and on the other Thor's beaming smile. It was easy to slip into your own little world when things got started, Thor laughing loudly with the warriors three, conversing with Fandral at his side, keeping the air around you light but busy. Frigga was distracted by conversation with Sif and her place by Odin's side far too much to pay attention or worry about making either of you mingle. Staying silent at the safety of the table had kept away any who might of been brave enough to approach you despite title or glares but had also meant sneaking away early was not an option, and then a large hand clapped down on your other thigh

You would have jumped or bit had it not been for the familiar tingles that warm hand shot down your thigh, it had been happening so long that you suspected the lightning was a subconscious thing that he did and hadn't commented on it. Instead your gaze turned to meet Thor's and his excited expression, you offered him a warm smile. A gentle pressure on your hand, the slight shift of weight on your thigh as he leaned forward also let you know that Loki was listening. "Dearest sister" Thor's voice boomed, his cheeks rosy and Fandral easily seen at his side indicating that the alcohol had finally begun to get to Thor "and brother" he nodded at Loki "how would you like to join us on our next quest." They were drunk, it didn't mean anything and yet you couldn't turn down those puppy dog eyes too concerned that Thor may start to cry so instead you smiled warmly and stood, pulling Loki to his feet as you gave an unofficial yes. Thor wouldn't remember this in the morning anyway, not as the two of you bid him goodnight and silent stares fell on you again as Thor grabbed another drink and you and Loki left the room the same as you had entered it hours before 

Two days later you and Loki tangled up in the bed sheets where awoken to Thor bursting through the doors to your shared room. The spell Loki had thrown must of hit Fandral because you heard him yelp, while your own burst into a flame that Hogun was now putting out beside the door. You groaned before joining in the glare that Loki had begun, Thor had done this many times before, in fact he never knocked before entering, leading to some awkward situations but he had never been this bad, knowing full well that the two of you were not morning people 

A glance outside you knew, would reveal that the sun hadn't even risen yet. "Thor what in the name of" "are you doing" you finished Loki's sentence with a tired mumble that Thor seemed to beam at, that look full of joy and amusement and shining as bright as the sun. "Did you forget, you said you would accompany us this trip" Loki turned his glare on you and you groaned, head falling back into a silken pillow, of course that would be the one thing he remembered. Buzzing with excitement, Thor already had both of your bags packed and the room back in order before either of you had even stood to simply magic your armour into place 

Long black hair flowed down over your shoulders, brushed straight in a blink and then shaken to reveal the mark it hid. Your armour fitted itself into place, almost identical to Loki's own, a way to confuse the enemy further. The only thing that was significantly different was your helmet, personalised as your father had once said, with a warriors touch. Your own was still, by all looks the same as Loki's unless you really looked once close enough, for behind the large curved horns were a second smaller set, about half an inch back, barely two inches tall and nearly straight, they all but disappeared behind the larger set unless one was truly looking 

Silence fell over you as you made your way to the stables, Thor carrying the bags out in front, humming as the rest talked idly just behind. You could feel it however in the tight grip that Loki had on your hand, the unspoken words, he blamed you for this and begrudgingly you sighed, you blamed you too. However during the walk Loki's grip had loosened, his expression had softened, almost to a sympathetic smile once you'd arrived and you wondered if he had remembered Thor's look from that night. You turned to catch his gaze as the stable hands brought your already tacked horses up. It was in his eyes, that look that told you he had remembered and that he had remembered too just how often he'd fallen victim to the same inescapable look

The stable hand was staring as he brought your two nickering horses over, they were a pair, the male having chosen you the first day you wandered into the stables and his mare having immediately taken to a following Loki. Many like Fandral had made jokes about it despite his own horse being a mare, after the whole Sleiphir incident though few had the nerve to anymore 

Thor had set your gear upon your horses and had gone to lift you up as he had so often done when you were just kids, excited to go on a ride with him. He had stopped his arms just before they encircled your waist and still had enough sense to look sheepish before heading back to his horse to mount up. Following Thor down to the bifrost that day instead of just turning around and heading back to bed could possibly be the best or worst decision of your so far, short life

If you'd look back on things after, the look Heimdall had given you should of been enough to allude to the secret that would be revealed to you both but you hadn't cared much to notice, to tired and just wanting to get this promised quest over with so you and Loki could return to your warm shared bed

You weren't even sure what realm Thor had dragged you to but it was definitely nice, suited to you, the goddess of animals and warriors souls. It was lush, full of forest and sun with a stream to bathe in not to far from where you'd chosen to make camp. The setup had been easy, done in just moments with your and Loki's combined magic. Hogun and Fandral had taken to tending to their weapons, while Sif went off with Volstagg to hunt for rabbit and Thor was busy unpacking one of the few bags not done so by magic. With everyone occupied with their self assigned tasks you and Loki had no problems sneaking off, with only a note left for an easily worried Thor, to bathe in the fresh clean water of the nearby stream 

It took a small hike but it was peaceful and well worth the inviting allure of clear water so light blue it was translucent. You and Loki had taken a glance around the rather open area to ensure nobody was hiding in the minimal brush or high trees and with it deemed safe, combined your magic to set up a small temporary barrier around the section of chosen stream

It was picturesque, which is why you didn't allow any of the unknown berries to tempt you as you undressed along the stream, placing your clothes beside Loki's at the base of an old oak like tree. It was dry here, out of the sun and leaves, yet close enough to ensure no curious creatures would make off with them but still far enough away from the stream that they wouldn't accidentally get splashed. It raised your instinctive hackles, everything was too perfect, too quiet. This was suppose to be a quest, was it not, so what lay here in this unassuming paradise. Even Loki's childish smile as he playfully splashed you wasn't enough to make you lower your guard, though it was good to see your brother unwind and enjoy himself, something your twin only seemed to do in front of you in private, it also raised to question if this feeling of safety was overcoming him too

Sitting back at camp you glance up as Volstagg and Sif return, two rabbits was all they could find, far too few a number for such a place. Something was wrong, it was too silent of animals to be safe and finally you turned to Thor to voice your thoughts. Shock, enough for your hand to go slack and almost make Loki drop the book you'd been reading together. "What" "Thor what are you doing" your voice rang over Loki's question and he too followed your gaze with surprise, Thor was removing his armour 

"Going to take a bath" was all he said as he set the chest plate down and stood, removing his winged helmet. He had only taken three steps away when it happened, an ambush

The creatures were vast, fast, three already on Thor in the mere seconds it took to call for mjolnir at the short distance. They resembled the dark elves of legend but were pale like the humans of earth, small, barely half the size of Thor's stature yet the marks on their skin and red eyes made them seem kin to the frost giants. Without armour and all with self assigned menial tasks it made sense that now of all times would be their chosen moment of attack. Sif hit one with a pan just as Volstagg sat on another two and you, much like Fandral and Hogun made a dive for your weapons 

They got to theirs first having been closer but with a blade from your boot dispatched into a creatures eye you reach yours too. Loki was at your side only moments later, the extra daggers dispatched between you and magic weaving to create a protective barrier around you 

It made it easier to fight with the creatures not close enough to kill and Loki efficient at your side. However the others were quickly overwhelmed, the creatures just kept coming and with a burst of power the five were now safe inside the temporary barrier. There were no major injuries just minor nicks and Thor's shredded shirt, as it fell away though it took your breath and only Loki's steady hand was enough to make you concentrate again 

You were both staring, you knew, in shock at the mark revealed to you and suddenly so many things made sense. The way Frigga insisted that Thor was always too big and too rough to bathe with you despite him promising to be careful and only being three older, the way she insisted that he always wear a shirt when sharing a bed for the night and how Odin had kept a careful eye when the three of you trained together, Odin always ensuring that Thor wore his armour, claiming he needed to be prepared for battle

It had never even occurred to you before that you'd never seen Thor's back or his mark, but staring now at it for the first time, you understood. You hadn't realised just how close you'd stepped over the pounding on the barrier and stillness of your breath, not till your hand fell over the mark in the middle of his back, sending delightful shivers of warm electricity through you both. Thor had turned with a grin "yes my sun, it must seem odd to see it" he seemed proud despite the colour dusting his cheeks, at least until he caught a glimpse of your similar faces. "What is it?" He looked between the two of you and it occurred to you that he probably couldn't see it well, that Frigga or Odin had probably lied to him when he had excitedly asked. "Are you well" now Thor was checking you both over in concern, the rush of battle forgotten for sibling worry, his big brother protectiveness shining through. Lightning, where ever he touched, but now you understood why, he was yours and the both of you were his 

Impulse drew you up to cup his face, kiss his soft surprised lips, pull back for Loki to do the same as you ran your fingers through his golden hair. His confused, it shows on his face but he hasn't pushed you away yet. "It's not the sun Thor" you say simply watching his electric blue eyes "it's a blue butterfly" then the barrier breaks, everything changes and nothing is the same ever again

**Author's Note:**

> This was just my first small step into a fandom I've been wanting to write for for a while, hopefully things only get better from here 
> 
> P.s. Please don't ask for sequels, it happens a lot but I'm actually really happy with leaving this as it is, letting people's minds piece together what we know and letting you all take it where you think it would go


End file.
